Part 2570
|Appearances = }} Part 2570 is a crossbow, a Castle/Star Wars weapon that shoots arrows. Unlike a regular bow, it is wound up and has an arrow loaded in to it. The result is a high-speed arrow that can easily kill an average man. It appears in many Castle sets. One also acts as Chewbacca's bowcaster in many Star Wars sets like the 10188 Death Star. Strangely, the stirrup used for reloading is too small for a minifigure's foot. In Castle/Kingdoms The crossbow was a powerful weapon used by Archers and Knights, however it took a significant amount of time to reload it. In Harry Potter Rubeus Hagrid was known to have carried a crossbow on occasion when outside, especially when venturing into the Forbidden Forest. In Star Wars A Bowcaster was a Wookiee made projectile weapon. Then when a quarrel (bolt) was fired, it released was enveloped in energy. Chewbacca was known to use a bowcaster on many occasions. So was Embo. In Monster Fighters Ann Lee's trusty weapon is the crossbow which she shoots harpoons out of to stop the monsters such as ghosts and mummies. In Ninjago Stone Army scouts used these as their weapons. Appearances ;Black *1 in 3342 Star Wars 3 (2000) ;Dark Stone Grey *2 in 8877 Vladek's Dark Fortress (2005) *1 in 7260 Wookiee Catamaran (2005) ;Medium Blue *8 in 678 Knights' Kingdom Chess Set (2005) *1 in 5999 Jayko (2005) ;Silver: *1 in 7930 Bounty Hunter Assault Gunship (2011) *1 in 7958 Star Wars Advent Calendar (2011) *1 in 9462 The Mummy (2012) *1 in 9467 The Ghost Train (2012) ;Old Brown *4 in 6098 King Leo's Castle (2000) *4 in 6091 King Leo's Castle (2000) *2 in 7419 Dragon Fortress (2003) *2 in 7416 Emperor's Ship (2003) *1 in 4816 Knights' Catapult (2000) ;Old Dark Grey *6 in 6081 King's Mountain Fortress (1990) - 1 is extra *3 in 6090 Royal Knight's Castle (1995) *3 in 6004 Crossbow Cart (1997) *2 in 1712 Crossbow Cart (1993) *2 in 4801 Defense Archer (2000) *2 in 4819 Rebel Chariot (2000) *2 in 1287 Defense Archer (2000) *2 in 1804 Crossbow Boat (1996) *2 in 9376 LEGO Dacta Castle Set (1997) *2 in 2892 Thunder Arrow Boat (1998) *2 in 4806 Axe Cart (2000) *2 in 4811 Defense Archer (2000) *2 in 6493 Flying Time Vessel (1996) *2 in 6496 Whirling Time Warper (1997) *2 in 1732 Crossbow Cart (1993) *2 in 6059 Knight's Stronghold (1990) *2 in 6032 Catapult Crusher (2000) *2 in 1752 Crossbow Boat (1996) *1 in 6105 Medieval Knights (1994) *1 in 5135 Castle Accessories (1995) *1 in 6076 Dark Dragon's Den (1993) *1 in 10066 Castle Accessories (2002) *1 in 6075 Wolfpack Tower (1992) *1 in 6082 Fire Breathing Fortress (1993) *1 in 6057 Sea Serpent (1992) *1 in 6078 Royal Drawbridge (1995) *1 in 6018 Battle Dragon (1990) *1 in 6046 Hemlock Stronghold (1996) *1 in 1289 Catapult (2000) *1 in 6009 Black Knight (1992) *1 in 6038 Wolfpack Renegades (1992) *1 in 6094 Guarded Treasury (2000) *1 in 6096 Bull's Attack (2000) *1 in 2538 Crossbow Flamer (1998) *1 in 6086 Black Knight's Castle (1992) ;Metallic Dark Grey *1 in 7946 King's Castle (2010) ;Pearl Light Grey *2 in 7090 Crossbow Attack (2007) *1 in 7979 Castle Advent Calendar (2008) *1 in 7041 Troll Battle Wheel (2008) *1 in 10188 Death Star (2008) *1 in 7091 Knights' Catapult Defense (2007) *1 in 5373 Knight and Catapult (2008) ;Reddish Brown *6 in 10176 King's Castle (2006) *4 in 8813 Battle at the Pass (2006) *3 in 852293 LEGO Castle Giant Chess Set (2008) *2 in 8781 The Castle of Morcia (2004) *2 in 8823 Mistlands Tower (2006) *2 in 7079 Drawbridge Defence (2009) *2 in 7094 King's Castle Siege (2007) *2 in 7946 King's Castle (2010) *2 in 70404 King's Castle (2013) *1 in 7979 Castle Advent Calendar (2008) *1 in 7037 Tower Raid (2008) *1 in 5378 Hogwarts Castle (2007) *1 in 7029 Skeleton Ship Attack (2007) *1 in 4754 Hagrid's Hut (2004) *1 in 7038 Troll Assault Wagon (2008) *1 in 7952 Kingdoms Advent Calendar (2010) *1 in 30062 Target Practice (2010) *1 in 7948 Outpost Attack (2010) *1 in 10676 Knights' Castle (2013) *1 in 4738 Hagrid's Hut (2010) *1 in 852921 Battle Pack (2010) *1 in 852922 Battle Pack (2010) ;White *1 in 7078 King's Battle Chariot (2009) Gallery Upload448DCBAC-82AF-449C-A7AA-1E8D5F5BCAE3.jpg External Links Category:Parts Category:Castle (2007) Category:Star Wars Category:Harry Potter Category:Weapon Category:Parts introduced in 1990 Category:LEGO Digital Designer parts